


Sentinel's Desire

by Squiddly_Diddily



Series: Sentinel Suffering Series [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Other, Reader-Insert, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squiddly_Diddily/pseuds/Squiddly_Diddily
Summary: Sentinel Prime's crush on you continues. Is he strong enough to resist it?





	Sentinel's Desire

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short but I wanted this to be 666 words to make it extra cursed.

"Se...Sentinel...please..." You pant between breaths,eyes heavy as your hand rubs your sex,shorts and underwear tossed to the side of the bed, "Please...I need you!"

Sentinel huffs,looking down at you from the edge of the bed with optics full of disgust, "Of course you do you filthy animal! Of course you'd only want the best but I'd never touch such a disgusting creature!"

You can see his entire frame shaking,cooling fans on blast,hands trembling and legs looking like they're about to give out,but you notice he isn't looking away,actually you notice his optics are fixated on your sex. You spread your legs to give him a better view and you notice him gulp and his lips tremble.

You keep stroking yourself and moaning and panting but it's no use,no matter how inviting you try to be he doesn't budge,but he also doesn't take his optics away from your sex.

He squeezes his thighs together,trying not to think about how his spike is uncomfortably pressurized behind his panel. He's completely disgusted in himself for getting turned on by such a lowly disgusting organic. He tries to look away but can't,he hates that he wants to see your disgusting fleshy bits and he hates that he wants to run his glossa along it. He holds back though,not giving in to such shameful desires for human that's beneath him...Primus he wants you beneath him!

He has to resist! He clenches his trembling fist and manages to turn his head away from you,his optics dart back to you though,laying there naked from the waist down and pleasuring yourself. Filth! It's filthy! It's disgusting! So why does he want this?! Why does he want you?!

You begin to moan his name. It's done. His panel slides open and his fully erect spike comes tumbling out,already dripping with pre-cum. He clenches his dentae as he grips his spike and strokes it.

You start touching yourself frantically upon seeing his spike. "Sentinel please... please...fuck me." You beg.

He starts rapidly stroking his spike in front of you. "You want me you filthy little human? I'm too good for you. I bet you wouldn't even be able to satisfy me being as inferior as you are."  
You can see his spike twitch as he insults you.

"Please...I'll do anything...I'm begging you!" You bite your lower lip,you don't know how much longer you can last. "I'll be yours...only yours...to do with as you please!"

He's stroking himself with such speed that you're surprised he hasn't ripped his spike off. "As if...I'd ever have...use...for an organic..." He pants. You can tell he's close too.

You continue touching yourself until you can't take it anymore,you throw your head back, squeezing your eyes shut and bucking your hips into to hand as orgasm over takes you. You scream out Sentinel's name and it's enough to send him over the edge. He groans as he shoots a load of energon over your bare legs. "Di...disgusting..." he snears at you.

He watches as you rub his overload,smearing it over your body with your fingers and his cooling fans begin to kick again as his face glows pink and his spike starts to re-pressurize.

You raise up and crawl over to him on your hands and knees and you stop right in front of his spike. You look up at him and he stares down at you with a mixture of lust and disgust on his face.

You look forward again,staring at his dripping erect spike twitching in place. You open your mouth wide,move forward and-

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Sentinel shoots straight up in his berth and screams as his alarm goes off.

"D...damn human..." he mumbles to himself. This is the third night in a row he's had to change his sheets and it's all your fault!


End file.
